Stolen Moments
by jazziisms
Summary: Three times Armin Arlert and Krista Lenz kissed, two times Armin kissed Historia Reiss, and the one time she said she loved him back. Arukuri. Oneshot!


**Okay, so these two are my favorite Armin ship, alongside Aruani! I just had to write something! This ship needs more love. Enjoy! :]**

* * *

The first time they kissed it was purely by accident. He was walking one way, she the other, but the two occupied blondes were so caught up into what they were doing that they didn't see each other coming. His body collided with hers, books falling to the floor, and Armin and Krista were quick to follow suit in a confused heap of limbs.

He had landed on top of her, much to his chagrin, and to put him further into embarrassment, he felt his lips touch hers for the briefest moment during the momentum. Eyes wide, he pulled away with burning cheeks and apologized profusely.

"O-Oh! That's okay, Armin. I wasn't looking where I was going…" Krista babbled, and soon enough her face matched the color of his. Was she blushing because they had kissed by mistake? Or was it of her own clumsiness?

"W-Well, I…I'll see you later then!" Armin stammered. He got to his feet quickly, grabbing his things, and set off down the hallway. He felt like his face was on fire and avoided contact with anybody until dinner – which he couldn't avoid, even if he tried. And he was getting hungry.

He sat at his usual spot, with Eren and Mikasa. As he nibbled into his bread, he cast a look around at the mingling cadets. Halfway around, his eyes met a pair of soft blue hues, and he choked on his meal.

"Armin, are you alright?" Mikasa asked, Eren rubbing the boy's back.

"_-'m fine_," Armin wheezed, raising his cup to his lips, washing the remnants down. He gave his two best friends a reassuring smile, nodding a tad too rapidly. "Really!"

He still felt their eyes on him, but he stared at his plate for the rest of the night.

.

The second time they kissed, it wasn't so accidental. Armin began getting butterflies whenever Krista was around. When he heard her voice, his stomach began doing backflips. When she told him good morning and good night, he stuttered a timid reply. When their eyes met in crowded rooms, she smiled at him sweetly, and he bashfully returned the gesture.

But there was only one problem – and she was tall, freckled, and could kick his butt into next week. Ymir. Krista was _always_ with her. He knew that Ymir was very protective of Krista, if not slightly possessive, and he understood that. There were only two people left in this world that he truly cared about, and he couldn't bear losing either of them.

Armin was afraid to approach Krista in public.

He wasn't oblivious either. He knew that a lot of guys liked her, and it was rumored that Ymir did too. What's _not_ to like about her? She was sweet, kind, patient, and _man_ was she beautiful. She looked so _fragile_, but he's no fool. He's seen her in practice too. She was more of a fighter than he was.

And when she graduated with the 10th rank, he couldn't help but feel a little…_proud_ of her.

Later, when Eren and Mikasa went back inside together, Armin lingered out on the steps. He wasn't alone for long though, and at first he thought that Eren had come back out to tell him to come inside.

"Armin?"

But no. That angelic voice wasn't Eren's.

He quickly stood, turning around just as she approached him. It was just him…and her…actually alone. He might not ever get this chance again. Who knows where they'll be tomorrow? "Hi, Krista. Congratulations on making the top ten."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure I was going to make it," Krista mused. "Where are you going? Will you be in the Scouts with Eren and Mikasa?" she asked.

Armin nodded. "Yes. Wherever he goes, I go too. He can't get rid of me and Mikasa that easy…" He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling nervously. His heart was ready to burst out of his ribcage. Krista giggled. "So, uh…where will you be going? The Military Police?" he asked.

"Actually, I was thinking about joining the Scouts as well…" she admitted. "I'm still deciding, but…"

_The Scouts? With us? With…with m-me?_ Armin felt his smile widen. _Maybe I don't have to say goodbye to her so soon_…

"But it's good to know I won't be alone," Krista finished softly, and that's when he realized that she had gradually inched closer to him as she spoke. Now she was just a breath away. Just a kiss away.

"Y-Yeah," Armin murmured.

Their lips were the next to meet. Brief, barely a second, and gone as soon as it came. He opened his eyes just in time to see her run back inside, gazing after the girl he was slowly falling for.

And he couldn't help but touch his mouth, still tingling from their kiss.

.

The third time they kissed was more passionate than the second. Armin's still shaken over the female titan – and now he had time to react. Back on the field, the titan had spared him. _Why?_ _Why_ wasn't he dead like the others? He should be dead…he should be dead…

His head faintly throbbed, still in wraps, and he leaned his head against the window. His thoughts ran without stopping, coming up with theories about where the titan came from and who was her secret identity (although it won't take him long to find out the horrible truth), and he was positive he was about to have a headache.

He was faintly able to pick up the sounds of light footsteps before his door swung open, and he shot to his feet instinctively. But when he realized who was standing there, eyes glazed with unshed tears, did his shoulders sag and he relaxed; relieved that she was alright. He remembered the unbridled relief he felt when he saw her racing towards them on her horse, looking graceful as ever. Thankfully unharmed. She saw him and immediately asked about his head injury, but he told her that he'll be alright, and the sunlight had hit her just right that he was paralyzed for a moment.

Out of all the things he could have said, the only thing that fell from his lips was a shaky, "Hi."

Krista sighed and closed the door behind her, making a brisk run for him. This time, he was ready, and met her in the middle. His arms wrapped around her tight and he pulled her close, she cupping his face and leaning up on her tiptoes, and their lips met. He kissed her longingly, pouring every emotion he felt into their kiss, and she returned them tenfold. He caressed her cheeks, thumbs stroking her cheekbones. He was safe. _She_ was safe. Another close call that could have taken her away from him forever.

Their lips part after what felt like an eternity, foreheads pressed together.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you at all?" she murmured, gently cupping the back of his head.

He shook his head, and it was his turn to ask questions. "Are you…are you hurt…anywhere?" His thumbs absentmindedly traced small circles on her cheeks.

"I'm okay," she whispered back.

He sighed in relief and, just because he could and it felt _so right_, he kissed her again.

.

The fourth time they kissed, it's not Krista Lenz he's moving his lips against. He wanted her to know that he was _there_ for her, no matter what, and he thought of her _no less_ than he did before. When things were, dare he say it, _easier_. She wasn't as responsive as she would have been, and he let her go when he felt her push him away.

"I-"

"Armin, _don't,_" she said, her voice breaking. Every backward step she took away from him broke his heart further and further. "The girl who you thought you knew…_wasn't me_. I…I can't keep doing this to myself…or you. No matter how much I…"

"How much you what?" He was almost begging her now, taking a small step closer.

And she took a small step back. "_I can't_," she repeated, batting her eyes. She was blinking back tears.

"_Historia_…_please_." He reached her in two short strides, cupping the side of her face in earnest. His eyesight blurred with tears, prickling at the corners. He couldn't lose her. Not like this. _Anything_ but this. "Don't do this. I…_I love you_."

She closed her eyes tight, tears streaming down her cheeks in silence; their foreheads were the next to touch, her fingers bunching around his shirt.

But then she was gone, and he hated watching her leave. When she left, she took his heart with her.

.

The fifth time they kissed, she's not the only one who's changed. His hair was getting a little longer, and half of it was normally up in the back most of the time. Height-wise, he's caught up to Eren and Mikasa, who might just turn out to be the shortest of the three, and his shoulders were slightly broader than they had been. He distracted himself with his studies religiously, doing anything to distract himself with the girl who lost the life in her eyes. When Eren had time, he would check on Armin to make sure he was okay.

And that's all the seventeen year old was nowadays. Just _okay_. Not better. Not worse.

He was sitting in the grass with an open book in his lap, occasionally looking up to watch his friends spar, Annie among them. His eyes twinkled in amusement. Eren going against Mikasa _and_ Annie? Armin knew the shifter won't be able to last for long without_…"cheating"._

When Jean began boasting that he could take them all on, Armin took that as his cue to leave before things got ugly. A subtle, _real_ smile spread across his face as he walked down the corridor, gaze downcast.

He just _had_ to bump into her.

Much like the first time, his body crashed into a smaller one, and they're both tumbling down to the floor. This time, however, _he's _on his back, and he found himself gazing up into _her _eyes. He's at a loss at what to do with his hands.

Or what to say.

"Historia, I –"

But she's already getting up hastily, and he's hurt all over again. He flew to his feet, knowing he had seconds before she walked away from him again.

"_Forget it_," she muttered, turning on her heel.

"No!" His firmness must have some type of effect on her, because she stopped dead in her tracks. "I won't forget it! _I won't forget how I feel about you_." He knew now that there was no turning back. He couldn't take it anymore. "I'm tired of pretending, Historia. I'm tired of trying to convince myself that you're better off without me. And maybe you are. But…but I…"

His eyes began to tear up. "_I'm sorry_. I'm sorry what happened to you, I'm sorry you thought you had to be someone you're not to finally get approval, but…but I'm not sorry that _I'm in love with you!"_

Historia looked up, startled and eyes wide as they finally meet his.

" I never stopped." He slowly shook his head. "_Ever_. I may not be the best fighter, and I know I don't deserve you but…" He closed his eyes. "I know what I feel is _real_. It's okay if you don't…believe that…or feel…that way…a-and if you walk away right now, I'll…I'll understand. I just…I just had to tell you how I feel and I-_mmph!_"

Her lips smashed against his, stopping him midsentence, and he can feel her tears on his skin. There's no resistance and he clung to her _desperately_, bodies flush against each other. God, he had missed her so much. He didn't know what he'd do without her. His hands roamed her skin, mesmerized by every new curve he found that wasn't there the last time he held her like this.

"A-Armin…" she whimpered, fingers threading into his hair; gripping tight. "I'm sorry…_I'm so sorry_…"

"Shh, shh…" he cupped her face, brushing his lips against her temple. "It's okay."

She leaned into his touch, blinking back more tears. "Tell me again."

He coaxed her chin up, gazing down deeply into her eyes. "_I love you, Historia_."

She started smiling, letting out a heartfelt giggle, and kissed him again. When they parted, she whispered back the same three words he never thought he'd hear.

"_I love you too, Armin._"

* * *

**Give that review button some loooooove ^^**


End file.
